


December 10th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Contemplation, Drabble, F/F, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra reminisces about her past and her life with Adora on a quiet morning.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 13





	December 10th

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mood for today i guess haha. inspired by the song "the sun always reminds me of you" by marissa nadler

Catra sat on the porch, looking out at the field, the sky covered in clouds with just a hint of sun. The gentle glow and the subtle warmth had a way about it that never failed to remind her of Adora, and she felt so lucky, as she usually did on these quiet mornings with a mug of coffee, to be with her. She hoped she could someday awaken without thinking of all the terrible things she had done, without being haunted by her past, but at least there were days like this where the sun peeked through the clouds.


End file.
